Lee Sung Jong
Perfil *'Nombre: '''Sung Jong * '''Nombre Real: '이성종 / Lee Sung Jong *'Profesión: '''Cantante, Modelo y MC *'Apodos:' Jjong, Jjongie, Boy candy lemon, MilkyJong *'Fecha de nacimiento: * 'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Gwangju, Corea del Sur *'Estatura: '1.81cm *'Peso: 52kg *'Tipo de sangre: '''A *'Signo zodiacal: Virgo *'''Signo zodiacal chino: Gallo *'Agencia:' Woollim Entertainment Programas de TV *2014: Super Idol Chart Show (MC) *2014: "This is INFINITE" *2013: "JTBC High Society" Ep 75, 76. *2013: "Ask in a box" *2013: "TheBeatles Code 2" *2013: TrunQ Korea *2013: MBC 2013 Idol Athletic Championship *2012: Infinite Ranking King *2012: Idol Wrestling *2012: Mnet Ranking King *2012: Weekly Idol *2012'': KBS Gag Concert'' *2012: MBC 2012 Idol Athletic Championship *2011: Birth of a Family *2011: Strong Heart *2011: Happy Together *2011: Sesame Player 2 *2011: Weekly Idol *2011: E Channel Life or Death Situation 1% *2011: KBS "Family Ties" *2011: Mnet Starcam Season 2 with Infinite *2011: Tooniverse "Mak Irae Show" *2011: The Beatles Code *2011: KBS Gag Concert *2011: MBC 2011 Idol Athletic Championship *2010: You're my oppa *2010: Goguma *2010: Mnet "Mnet's M-Rookies" *2010: Mnet Japan "Days of Infinite" *2010: MBC "Quiz That Changes The World" (SungYeol, SungJong) *2010: Infinity Girls *2010: KBS "Star Golden Bell" *2010: KBS "Big Star! Dance Grand Prix" *2010: MBC "Flower Bouquet" (ep.08, ep.11, ep.29) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.01, ep.02) *2010: MBC "Children of the Night" (ep.03, ep.04) Videos Musicales *'2010:' "Run" - Epik High, como el pianista del grupo. *'2013:' BAAAM - Dynamic Duo - (Bailando) Anuncios *Galaxy player 5.8 (ver video) *Elite Uniform (Con IU) (Ver video) *EDIQ Edition Unique (2012) (Ver video) *Elite's School Uniform - (con F(x) ) *FILA (2013) (Ver video) *NatuurPOP (ver video) *NIKE 1st Look (ver video) *Pepsi (ver video) *Canon CF (ver video) *Nature Republic ACUA (ver video) *Elite (2013) (ver video) Curiosidades *'Grupo kpop:' INFINITE **'Posición:' Maknae, Vocalista y Bailarín. **'Sub-Unidad: 'INFINITE F *'Educacion:' **Universidad Daekyung *'Familia: '''Un hermano menor, Seongyu (3 años menor) *'Idiomas:' Coreano e inglés. *'Hobbies:' Ver películas (en especial las de terror), escuchar música, tocar el piano, leer. *'Modelo a seguir: 'Epik High y Michael Jackson. *'Religion: 'Cristiano. *'Fanclub: 'Sungels. *Compañero de habitación: Lee Sung Yeol *Su primer compañero de habitación fue Hoya, actualmente comparte habitación junto a Hoya cuando están en el extranjero. *Anteriormente compartía habitación con L, sin embargo Myungsoo se mudó a la habitación individual de Sungyeol y Sungyeol ahora comparte habitación con Sungjong. *Es considerado un Flower Boy en Corea. * Sus mejores amigos dentro del grupo son L y SungYeol. *Sus caracteristícas son tener un rostro femenino y un cuerpo muy delgado, su cintura mide 59cm. A pesar de su complexión física ha demostrado ser muy fuerte cuando juega con sus hyungs. *Suele ser comparado con una mujer por lo cual se molesta mucho. *Su personalidad es tierna, juguetona, suele hacer berrinche, tiene mucho aegyo y es muy dedicado a las fans, en su vida real es mucho más maduro y procura no llamar tanto la atención cuando está fuera del escenario, se le suele encontrar perdido en su propio universo. Tiene acciones muy femeninas para un chico, y demasiado masculinas para una chica. *En el programa Infinite, You're My Oppa!, le dijieron que parecía una chica y que podía debutar como una. *Quedó en el puesto #1 del top 20 de idols más hermosos que una chica (''MBC Music Talk MaBling: Top 20 Male Idols Prettier than Girls) superando a Taemin, Heechul, Hongki, Minho, etc. *Cuando se estreza y enoja, suele golpear su oso de peluche con el que también duerme, dice que eso lo hace sentir mejor, hay rumores que dicen que el osito se llama ¨SungGyu¨. Sin embargo, muchas veces golpea lo primero que encuentra, sus compañeros de Infinite han contado muchas veces cómo se han asustado cuando Sungjong se enoja porque siempre golpea algo muy fuerte. *Él se considera a si mismo como más hermoso que los grupos de chicas incluso que las SNSD y también sus Hyungs lo consideran más bonito que cualquier chica. *Es el miembro más popular entre las 'noonas'. *Ha parodiado multiples canciones de grupos de chicas. *Su primer beso fue con Hwang Bo en el programa "Midnight Idol". *Tiene un leve parecido con Sungjae de BTOB. *Sobre el estrés él dice: "Yo alivio mi estrés viendo películas que hielan la sangre (películas de terror), los hyungs no pueden verlas porque ellos son muy asustadizos" *Él y Hoya son quienes más leen del grupo, él lee novelas mientras Hoya lee sobre psicología. *En una entrevista afirmó que las integrantes de Girls Generation, Taeyeon y Seohyun, así como la integrante de KARA, Goo Hara, asistieron a la misma escuela secundaria que él, debido a esto son cercanos. También ha demostrado ser muy cercano a Amber y Luna de F(x), Hwayoung , ex-integrante de T-ara y Dasom de SISTAR. *Es cercano a Yonghwa de CNBLUE quien parece cuidarlo mucho. *En el programa Sukira Kiss The Radio, declaró que su grupo favorito era 2NE1 y su miembro favorito es Park Bom. *Parodió 'Magic Girl' de Orange Caramel junto a Dongho de U-Kiss y Dongjoon de ZE:A, formando 'Milk Caramel'. Durante su parodia de 'Magic Girl' llevó el mismo vestido que Nana, dejando a la audiencia impresionada por su buena figura. *En Music Bank bailó "Be My Baby" de Wonder Girls junto a Kwanghee de ZE:A, Shindong de Super Junior, Mir de MBLAQ y Hyunmu. (Ver Video). *Es el favorito de Myungsoo para tomarle fotos, en ocasiones posa para él otras veces solo le deja, Myungsoo dice que Sungjong es más guapo que él por ello aunque no pose siempre sale perfecto. Por su parte Sungjong siempre dice que el más guapo es L. *Aunque Sunggyu suele ser molestado en los programas, Sungjong es en realidad al que mas molestan en el grupo ya que es el maknae. Es especialmente molestado por Sunggyu aunque éste aseguró en un programa de radio que molesta a Sungjong porque es su forma de mostrarle cuánto lo quiere, su relación es del tipo: amor-odio. *Se descubrió recientemente que no sólo Myungsoo sino también Sunggyu gusta mucho de tomarle fotos a Sungjong cuando éste no está prestando atención. *Infinite tienen una sala de chat privada en internet, el que más tiempo la pasa allí es Sunggyu y le gusta mucho publicar fotos de Sungjong antes del debut a sus otros compañeros, asunto por el cual Sungjong se molesta mucho. *El nuevo dormitorio de Infinite consta de dos apartamentos uno dos pisos más abajo que el otro, en uno duermen Woohyun, L, Sungjong y Sungyeol, mientras en el otro duermen Hoya, Dongwoo y Sunggyu. Woohyun cuenta que un día llegó y el dormitorio estaba todo revuelto porque Sungjong cuando llega le gusta relajarse mientras mira televisión y ésa vez no encontraba el control remoto, por lo cual estaba revolcando todo y con su temperamento fuerte estaba muy enojado, tomó su celular y llamó a Sunggyu muy molesto preguntándole dónde estaba el control remoto lo cual sólo hizo reír a Sunggyu. A ésto Sunggyu sólo contestó: "No tiene sentido enojarse con alguien que es 4 años menor que tú, aún más cuando llama a preguntarte dónde está el control remoto del televisor y cuando tú ni siquiera duermes en su dormitorio" *Se dio un beso con Sungyeol cuando presentaban Trouble Maker. Video. *En el desierto, cuando estaban filmando el MV de "Destiny", quiso llevarse a un zorro que andaba por allí, sin embargo no lo dejaron quedarse con el animal. *Es el segundo más alto del grupo, después de Sungyeol, sin embargo, la agencia decidió editar su perfil. *Fue al Hospital Gangnam Choice y fue diagnosticado con escoliosis, cuello rígido y descompensación en la cadera. Ya está recibiendo tratamiento médico en dicho hospital dos veces a la semana. *Sungjong aclaró recientemente que el año pasado comenzó a hacer ejercicio y comer mejor para subir de peso ya que su delgadez le preocupaba a sus fans, éste año ha subido 5kg y aclaró que en realidad mide 181cm, pese a que aún es muy delgado para su estatura, está mucho más saludable. *Entrará a reemplazar a Dongwoon de BEAST como MC del programa Super Idol Chart Show. * En SICS junto a Ryeowook declaró que no le gusta tomar mucho café, no le gusta y no comprende su olor tampoco, Ryeowook se burló de él diciendo que era un bebé, pero al final los dos declararón que siendo maknaes son como bebés ya que a ninguno de los dos les gusta beber café. * A pesar de que tiene buen estado físico no gusta mucho de hacer ejercicio en SICS no duró ni un minuto haciendo abdominales, se quejó y se quedó en el suelo diciendo que estaba muy cansado y odiaba éso. * Contó en SICS que cada noche suele acompañar a L a comer Udón, ya que está obsesionado con éste. * Ryeowook suele cuidar mucho de él y enseñarle a ser MC, aunque dice que es cansado se la llevan muy bien. * Tiene un pequeño parecido a Song Hye Kyo Enlaces *Twitter Oficial *Perfil (naver) *Perfil (nate) Galería Categoría:WOOLLIM Entertainment Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KMaknae Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo